Miss Power
Miss Power is the titular main antagonist of the WordGirl film "The Rise of Miss Power". She was voiced by Jane Lynch. Biography Miss Power was an alien that arrived to Earth along with her sidekick Colonel Giggle Cheeks, and posed as a new superhero in order to trick WordGirl into helping her rule the world, because she believed that just because she had superhuman powers, she thought that she could rule other people. She taught WordGirl how to use her powers, such as ice breath. However, she also taught her to insult other villains, and treated the villains more cruelly than WordGirl ever did. She also manipulated the town into bullying one another, and seemed to gain her power from the mean words being used. When WordGirl found out her plot, she simply beats her up, and even rips her star insignia that was on her chest. She later takes over the town, and throws the villains and Mrs. Botsford into prison because of a disagreement they had. While in prison, Mrs. Botsford rallies up the villains, and they later help WordGirl fight Miss Power. During the battle, Miss Question and Granny May they try to hit her, but they hit themselves when she flew quickly. Birthday Girl, Energy Monster, Kid Potato they try kill her with potatoes and electrocution, but she used water to defeat them. Birthday Girl was tied, Kid Potato stand on the building, and Energy Monster shrinked down. Next, Mr. Big and Leslie use their machine to zap her, but she destroyed the machine with her laser eyes. Then, Chuck squirted ketchup on her, but she came out and tied him with a street pole. After that, Tobey used his robot to defeat her, but the robot flew as he and Sally fall and land on Dr. Two Brains' henchmen arms. Lady Redundant Woman they we're grabbing on to her, but they disappeared when Miss Power freed herself. The Butcher used hamburger hurricane to defeat her, but Miss Power used her hurricane hands to trap him on top of the pole. Finally, Dr. Two Brains use his machine to zap her, but it was destroyed by Miss Power. When WordGirl shows up, Miss Power dropped him when she was about to kill him. After being tremendously clobbered by WordGirl, Miss Power flees Earth, and so far, she has not returned. She has also proven herself to be stronger than WordGirl, and is one of the more competent villains in the show. She also has, under her long bangs, a yellow, snake-like eye. Powers and Abilities *Ice breath *Super strength *Laser eyes *Gaining energy from harsh words *Super speed *Whirlwinds Gallery Cheeks.png|Miss Power alongside her sidekick, Colonel Giggle Cheeks. wordgirlandmspower.png|Miss Power helping WordGirl fight Chuck mspowerslair.png|Miss Power inside her lair mspowervschuck.png|WordGirl & Miss Power vs Chuck powerfrozen.png|Miss Power frozen mspoweronnews.png|Miss Power taking over the news riseofmspower.png|Miss Power and WordGirl tobeyvsmspower.png|Miss Power vs Tobey showdownmspowervswordgirl.png|Showdown with WordGirl Powers.png|Miss Power with her right eye exposed. Trivia *Miss Power's voice actress in the movie, Jane Lynch is the same actress who also portrayed Sue Sylvester in the Glee series. *She is also the first villain to almost kill somebody since she was about to kill Dr. Two Brains with her laser eyes. Category:Female Miss Power Miss Power Miss Power Miss Power Category:Fighters Category:Movie Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Aliens Category:Psychopath Category:Hegemony Category:Game Changer Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Torturer Category:Charismatic Category:The Heavy Category:Enigmatic Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:Tyrants Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Contradictory Category:Abusers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Nameless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Fallen Heroes